Strange Attraction
by Eclare Drama
Summary: Eli and Clare are siblings. When they were younger they had a very tight bond. Now they are older spitting rude comments and remarks at each but the thing is, Eli is in love with Clare but hides behind the smart,rude and non true words he spits at her to hide it. What will happened when Eli confesses,Clare cries,Declan asks her out,and confused reasons. T for now. Might be M later.
1. The Secert

_**Strange Attraction**_

Chapter-One

* * *

_**I wasn't suppose to be writing this story but I gave a person this request but they didn't do it so here it goes. ENjOY! I love these type of stories and Now IM writing one!**_

* * *

_**Eli's Point Of View-**_

I talked to my friends, Adam and Fitz, in the hallway, until i saw my sister passing by. She was so gorgeous. Her cute little nose, her kind personality, her soft pink lips i want to kiss if i'd get the chance to.

I knew i shouldn't like my sister, but it just happened. I'm always acting cold hearted to her now and act like I don't care but when we were younger, she was afraid of thunder. So one night, it rained and there was thunder. She was so scared so she knocked on my door in the middle of the night. So i let her in, and she asked if she could sleep by me. I said yes to her cuz she was so adorable with her long curly hair with her big baby blue eyes.So we crawled into my bed together. That's when i started to get feelings for her. I just love her. I know it's really wrong, but i want to be with her so badly. You can't help who you fall in love with.

Every time she brings a guy around me, even if it is just guy friends of her's, I become jealous as hell. I try to act normal and act like I don't care what she does, but there was one time i lost it. I went to Clare's room and opened the door, and i saw that KC guy and her making out. I threw a couple of punches to that jerk, and they broke up. That was the day Clare and I started to fight. More than we have. I always feel empty in side when she's mad at me. But I'm mean back. I don't know. I just... I cover up because...

I saw Clare stopping by her locker. Declan, Fiona's brother, was waiting there for her. I saw Clare open her locker, while she took some books out of her locker, Declan asked her something. I saw her smile and nod. Then she closed her locker and they walked off together. What was this? I need to get to the bottom of this. I am mad as hell.

* * *

_**CLARE'S POINT OF VIEW-**_

I just got asked out by Declan Coyne! I am literally exploding inside. He walked up to my locker asking if him and I can hang out sometime. His sister ;Fiona Coyne; is one my friends so when I go over to her condo I make small talk with Declan from time to time. We would flirt here and there but thats it. I just thought that he was teasing me but I guess I was wrong. I have a date with Declan! I have a date with Declan! I have a date with Declan. Oh! I better call Bianca and Alli so they can help me with my outfit, I thought to myself. The only problem is telling my parents about it. I know their cool with me dating but their just...lets say strange. I know Cece will be okay with it, and also Bullfrog but the only problem is my brother Eli. He's over protective when it comes to me and boys.

I remember this one time when I was dating this guy named K.C and Eli accidentally walked in my room when K.C and I were making out on my bed. Him hovering over me and me under him Topless, but not enough to expose my... _stuff_. He pulled K.C off of me in a blank of an eye. He started punching him over and over until K.C's nose bleed. Eli had grabbed K.C by the collar of his shirt and pushed him down the stairs with every step. He tossed him out the house,slammed the door then looked back at me. I remember like it was yesterday, I had tears streaming down my face like a waterfall over what my brother just did. Eli tried to touch me but I just shook my head and ran downstairs. K.C IM-ed me that night and broke it off with me saying how ' My brother was just a little to much for him and he can't be with me when Eli's around.' That was the day Eli and I started arguing more and more. Especially over me dating.

Eli and I use to be tight. I remember when we were younger and I use to come in his room in the middle of the night and ask to sleep with him because I was scared of the thunder. Which I'm still scared of. I don't know why but the thunder scares me a lot. Anyway, I don't know what happened. I guess it was the boys that got into the way, 3 boys I've dated. Or just that we just grew up. I'm 16 and he's 17. I'm in the 11th grade and he is in the 12th.

I have short curly hair that stops a little passed my chin. I never had glasses. I have baby blue eyes. Eli has green eyes. Jet black hair. **(Like in the beginning of season 12 but he doesn't look like the big eli. He looks like he did in season 10 but just different type of hair style. If that makes sence) **

**AT ELI AND CLARE'S HOUSE-**

I was now sitting at the dinner table with my parents and Eli. I eat my food a little quickly than usual so I can hurry and get upstairs and call my girls so they can help me get ready for my date. "Slow down your eating like an animal." Eli said from across from me. I swallowed my broccoli and glared up at Eli. He only smirked. He's always mean to me but I know he cares, but he has a hard time showing it! I turned my glare into a smile then looked over to my mom and said, "Mom guess what?" She looked up from her plate as well as dad.

"What is it sweetie?" She asked.

"I have a date tonight. And...I was wondering if I can go?"

"Of course you can. But if things get serious between you and that boy I want to meet him so I can see a see what my future grandchild will look like." See this is what i'm talking about...She's strange her and my dad.

"Okay thank you!Thank you!Thank you!" I heard Eli scoff. I looked over at him and he said," Why would anyone like you? I mean look at you," He moved his hand up and down in the air pointing to my body," You don't even have a body of a girl. Elk." He smirk

My jaw slightly dropped. I felt tears swelling up in my eyes. This is Eli. Always making me feel useless and I HATE IT! I thought he was going to be the big brother that I will always love and look up to. That I will be able to get boy advice from. But I guess I was wrong. He acts like i'm his arch-nemesis. He calls me all types of names like i'm not even related to him.

Sometimes I wish I wasn't and I wouldn't have to be putting up with his crap.

I dropped my fork onto my plate and ran upstairs tears streaming down my face. I raced into my room and slammed my door,hopped on the bed and let all my pain and hurt out.

* * *

_**ELI'S Point Of View-**_

I watched as Clare raced up the stairs tears streaming down her face. "Eli why would you say something like that?" Cece yelled at me in a whisper. "What she deserved it."

"No she didn't!Your going to go upstairs and talk to your sister now!" Bullfrog stated. I scoffed and got up and walked up the stairs. I stopped in front of Clare's pink door with the butterflies on them and I rolled my eyes. It's not like shes really crying over what I s- I heard a muffled sob. That can't b- I heard a sob again. And I know that, that's Clare crying. No! No! No! I did not just make my Clare cry. Shit! I was only suppose to keep this 'Hating-my-sister-and-teasing-her-thing up, So I can protect my secret that I'm in love with her. I didn't mean to make her cry. I hate seeing her cry. Always when we were little when she used to cry over the thunder and other stuff I use to beg her not to cry and hug her.

I twisted the door knob,walked in and shut the door behind me. I turned around and say my baby sister curled up in a ball on her bed crying her eyes out in her pillow. I walk so now i'm hovering over her bed. I place a hand on her shoulder and say, "Clare?" She swats my hand away and jumps up from off the bed so that shes standing in front of me.

"Don't touch me! I thought you was going to be my big brother that's always there for me, hand and foot. UGH! Just get out! I hate you," She brought her fists to my chest and start hitting my chest as hard as she can backing me up with each step and each hit. "I hate you!" **Hit!** "I hate you!" **Hit** " I hate you!" **Hit! Hit! Hit!**

I grab her wrist to prevent her from hitting me. "Clare I was going to say sorry, but if your going to act like a self-fish brat then You don't deserve me apologizing to you." I said through my greeted teeth. She stared at me with her baby blue puffy eyes that I adore so much. Her bottom lip started to quiver. The next thing I knew she started to break down crying again. I wrapped my arms around her and held her. She tried to push me off of her muttering ' Eli get off of me' OR ' Eli. stop it!' But eventuality she caved in and let me hold her while she cried.

" E-E-Eli why do you h-hate me s-so much?" She said through her sobs. Should I tell her. It seems like a perfect time to. I-I mean will she tell mom and dad? I just...wish we weren't related so I can be with her. God I love her so much then I should I know its wrong but I can't help it.

"Cl-Cl-Clare there's something I need to tell you." Here it is... I'm going to tell my sister that i'm in love with her.

* * *

**Tell me what you think? Is it bad? good? Should I finish with it. REVIEW! Please!**


	2. Is this really happening?

_**Strange Attraction**_

Chapter:two

The next day

_**Eli's Point Of View-**_

We all sat at the dinner table. Clare,our parents, and I. It was silent. Only thing you heard were our forks scattering against our plates. I told Clare last night. She was shocked and frozen at the same time.

Right now we were eating lunch. " Are you guys okay? This is the first meal in a long time that we ever had without you guys fighting." I glanced at Clare and she glanced at me. I felt a shock go threw my body. "Can I go upstairs?" Clare asked. Cece nodded. Clare bolted up the stairs. I was confused. Did she feel the same way about me? Did she not want to see me? Did she think I was a perv or what?

After lunch I walked upstairs. I knocked on Clare's door. I heard shuffling then the door opened. There stood Clare in some booty shorts and a black T-shirt. I gulped. She smiled a little. "Yes?"

"Can I come in?" I asked. She nodded. I walked in and she shut the door. I sat down on her purple floral queen size bed. **(The link of her bed and Eli's is on my bio) **She sat across from me on the bed with her legs folded. "So...about last night? When I told you that...I...I loved you?" I said. She looked up at me and said "Eli when you told me you loved me in _that _way. I was shocked. You never told me or ever shown it. But Eli...I have something to tell you too."

"What is it?"

"I have feelings for you too. I've been getting this feeling ever time when I'm around you. This shock goes threw my body when our eyes connect. I've been getting these feelings for about a few months now. I was so scared to show it because...we're siblings. I can't feel this way about you." She played with her shorts string.

"Well. Since we have shared feelings how about we...you know?" I asked her. She looked into my eyes and said, "But how Eli? We can't do this we are related it's just... it would be weird. I mean what would mom and dad thi-" I cut her off.

"Clare. We can keep it a secret. Mom and dad doesn't have to know. No one does. Just me and you. When we're in school and in public we act like brother and sister. But when we are alone we act...how we want." I smirked and winked. She smiled. I pushed her down on the bed on her back slowly and hovered over her.

"Eli I don't t-think that's a good idea." I cupped her cheek and moved my face closer to her's so my lips were touching hers as I talked.

"And why not." I brushed my lips across her cheek. She sighed lowly against my ear. "Eli. You were the meanest brother ever. You don't love me I know y-y-you don't. You just want to manipulate me. Get off of me Elijah." She tried to push me off with her hands but I was stronger than her. I took both of her wrist and pinned them to the bed and looked her in the eyes and said, "Clare I would never lie to you. The only reason I was being mean to you was because I didn't want to express my feelings to you. To show that I loved you. But now...since we're older I just couldn't hold it in. I would never lie to you. I love you Clare. I'm _in _love with you."

I took one hand off of her wrist and cupped her cheek. I leaned down half way. "E-Eli I...I love you too but I'm just scared."

"Scared of what beautiful?"

"That Eli that. Your called me beautiful but last night you were calling me ugly. How do I know that your not lying to me about this whole thing. Huh?" I sighed and asked, "Do you trust me?"

"Eli thats not wha-" I cut her off, "Do you trust me Clare?" "Y-Yes. I guess. I'm just...I'm just scared Eli." "Don't be. I'm going to be here for you. You can count on me. I'm not going to be mean to you anymore Clare. Okay? I'm not. I just...I wanna know if your mine?"

"Eli i'm yours. I'm always going to be yours."

"Say that you love me Clare."

"I love you Eli."

"I love you too Clare. I always have and I always will."

"Promise you won't tell?"

"I promise Clare. I won't tell anyone. But I will I **will**, find a way for us to be together. Clare promise that while we are together you won't fall for no one else. I wanna be the only one Clare." She nodded and said, " I promise Elijah, I'm all yours." I climbed off of her and laid on my back. She climbed on top of me. She sat on my thighs.

"May I help you?" I joked as I sat up on my elbows. Her eyes began to water and she hugged me. She threw her arms around my neck. I laid back and hugged her with my arms around her waist.

"I love this Eli. I don't want you to go. Your so nice to me."

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." I kissed her forehead and relaxed. Soon I fell asleep with her rubbing circles on the back of my neck.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Later that night**

_**Still Eli's Point Of View-**_

I woke up and looked around. I was still in Clare's room. I looked out the window and it was foggy. A lot. I looked down to see Clare was curled up into my side. I smiled to myself. She doesn't hate me,she loves me. I grabbed my phone out of my pants pocket and looked at my texts. I had one from Bullfrog saying **'Ur mom and I went out. won't be back til tomorrow nite. If yu r out make sure ur back by dark to Take care of Clare'**. Oh I will be taking Care of Clare allll right. She shifted a little. I looked down at her. She was such an angel. My angel. Her eyes started to flutter open. Soon blue met green. She smiled and leaned up and kissed the corner of my mouth.

"How long have you been up?" She asked. " About 5 minutes staring at you sleeping." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Where's mom and dad Eli?"

" They went out. They won't be back til tomorrow night. So we have the whole house to our selves til then." She smiled and nodded. She layed her head on my chest. I ran my fingers threw her hair.

All of a sudden I heard tapping on the window. I looked over at Clare's window and it was raining hard. It started to thunder. Clare shook against me. I pulled her closer. " Its okay. Its just a little rain." For the next five minutes I soothed Clare while the thunder boomed against our ears.

Then the whole room lit up with lightening. Clare whimpered. I rubbed her back. "Shh...Babe its gonna be okay. It's just a little storm it'll pass."

"E-E-Eli i'm scared." She cried. " No no no no. Don't cry Clare please don't cry." I rocked her back and forth. I gave Clare my phone and reached on her dresser for her head phones. I told her to listen to music so she won't hear the storm.

After a while the storm passed, her tears dried up and we went downstairs to watch t.v.

**Sorry guys at the end I got lazy! REVIEW PLEASE! NO REVIEW NO UPDATE!**


	3. Overprotective but not for long

_**Strange Attraction**_

_**Chapter:3**_

_**Eli's Point Of view-**_

_**A day later-**_

Bullfrog and Cece was out seeing a movie tonight and won't be back til 11:00. Its 9:00 now. Clare and I was laying on my bed relaxing. I was running my fingers threw her hair as her head layed on my chest, using her finger to draw shapes on me. She looked up at me with her blue eyes and smiled. I smirked back at her and she sat up so she was straddling my waist. I locked my hands behind my neck and stared up at the most beautiful girl in the world. She took her right hand and moved my bangs from in front of my face.

"Eli?" I smiled at her cuteness. "Yes babe?"

"Try not to be mad." She looked down and started to play with her hands. I arched a brow. "Why would I be mad?" I lifted her face with my pointer finger so her eyes can meet mine but she looked away. "I-I still...I still have a date with Declan."

My smiled dropped. If she loves me why is she going to see another guy. She is not going to go. I'm not gonna have rich boy have his flirty hands all over my sister/girl. Now my over protective side is kicking in. I looked at Clare and she was staring down at me. "Your not going." I mumbled. She climbed off of me and I got up and stood up. She did too so now we were both standing opposite sides of the bed. "What did you say?" She asked. I glared at her and said more clearly, "I said your not going."

"Eli you can't tell me what to do."

"Oh yes I can. When I say your not going your not going!" I raised my voice. She stomped her foot. A thing she does when she's upset. "And why not!?" "Because I said so! Your going to stay inside with me! Your not going anywhere!"

"You don't control me Eli!" She said a little louder than me. I sighed and plopped on my bed. "Clare I know I just don't trust you with no one else. You said you won't like or want to be with any other guy." She sat down beside me and I looked at her. She said, "So now you don't trust me?" I shook my head, "No no no. I trust you I just don't trust this Declan guy. Plus Clare I'm your's , Your mine."

"But Eli I just can't cancel like that. I-" I cut her off by saying, "Please Clare. I thought you cared for me. I thought you loved me."

"I do Eli. How about I let him take me on the date but after the date I tell him I only see him just as a friend?" She suggested. I thought about it. Should I let her go. I mean I'm not controlling her I just...I love her it will tear me apart if I see her with another guy. But if I let her go and after she lets down this Declan guy he will be out of her life for good! I gave in.

"Fine." I nodded, "But Clare I want you to call me when you get to the place okay." She nodded. "When's your date?" I said trying to sound okay with her going even tho I wasn't. She shrugged. "Tomorrow night." Oh Hell. Well I'm just going to have to live with it. At least I can have her all to my self right now. Wow. I sound like a creep. HA! I looked at Clare and she was just stunning.

I put my hand behind her neck and brought her face close to mines. Her breathing hitched and then her eyes met mine. I stared into her blue orbs and she stared into my green ones. I felt a spark.I crashed my lips to hers. She moaned softly. She grabbed my shirt in her hands and pulled me on top of her so I was on top of her in between her legs and she was laying down. I bit down on her bottom lip, pulled it and thrust my tongue inside her warm mouth.

Her fingers played with my hair. My hands roamed her body. She pulled away from the kiss breathing heavy. She pushed my head down to her mouth so she can bit it. She bit down on my neck then started to suck on it. I moaned and pulled on the pillow Clare's head was laying on. It felt so fucking good. She continued to suck,bit and kiss my neck making me jerk my hips into hers. She gasped. She pulled back and looked at me.

"S-Sorry. I forgot your not used to this..." I said. She shook her head. "No. No do it again." "Are you sure. I don't want to pressure you into this. I mean you never done this before."

"I know Eli who says I can't start now." She pushed me off of her so I was the one laying down and she was straddling my waist. I was wearing my pj pants so you can kinda see my bulge. Clare was wearing pj shorts. She started to move back and forth on me and man it felt good. I leaned up and kissed her and she kissed back. Her hips did not stop just picked up speed. I pulled away and looked down. Her core was smashing against my dick threw our clothes. "Clare." I groaned. She started to suck on my neck again leaving a hickey. I flipped us over so I was on top. She grabbed onto my shoulders. She wrapped her legs around my waist. "Oh Eli." I picked up the paste. Her back arched. We was almost there when...

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Ring**

* * *

**Review! Sorry for the late update guys! I was trying to figure out what to get my boyfriend for Christmas and blah blah blah. Who should of called tell me.**

**A.) Cece and Bullfrog**

**B.) Declan**

**C.)Should be left unknown **


	4. Cancellation

**_Strange Attraction_**

**_chapter:5_**

**_Author's Note:_**For all the people that are wondering how old Eli and Clare are. Well Clare is in 10th grade so she is 15. Eli is in 12th grade and he is 17 !

Also I wanna thank everyone who reviews this story! i decided to play a game! Who ever reviews this story the most by Wednesday I will write any story you want on any plot but has to be: Eclare,Kenna and Kclare . and other T.V shows like bad girls club uh...the latest buzz and more!

**_READ AUTHOR'S NOTE! ^_**

_**Special shot outs-**_

_**Guest Aka Prisca-** _Thanks for reviewing girl! Thank you so much! I love yu! Make an account so you can write stories! I would suppost yu 100% on them! ALL!

* * *

_**Clare's Point of view-**_

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

Eli groaned and I giggled. He glared at me playfully and said, " Its not funny we were just about to get_ there_. Ugh!" He climbed off of me and layed next to me. I got up and grabbed my phone off the dresser across the room and saw it was Declan calling. I smiled slightly and answered, " Hello?"

_"Hey Clare it's Declan. I'm sorry but we can't go on our date tomorrow night."_

"Why not? What happened?"

_"Well, mother Coyne is having Fiona and I visit my grandmother for a few weeks or so. She's very sick and my mom told us last minute. Tomorrow night we start packing then around the next morning we head to the airport. I'm sorry to cancel like this." _Declan said over the phone. I smiled to myself. That means Eli won't be mad at me and I will get to spend the whole day with him!

"It's fine Declan. Go see how your grandmother is. Have a safe trip though."

"_That date would of been so fun tho." _I giggled, "I know. I know. Maybe when you come back."

_"Sure. Well...I have to go. Talk to you later. Bye."_

"Bye Declan." Declan and I hung up. It kinda sucks that his grandmother is sick. Well...I hope she gets better soon. I bet he is sad. His grandmother and him are kinda close. "So...that was Declan?" Eli asked me wrapping his arms around my tiny waist. I nodded. He planted a soft kiss to my neck then asked, "What did he want?"

"Well he told me he couldn't make it to our date. He's leaving. His grandmother is sick. So I guess it's just you and me sexy." "I like the sound of that beautiful." He turns me around and picks me up by my thighs. I laughed and squealed when he threw me on the bed and climbed on top of me. He started to kiss me. Next thing I knew another make out was happening.

* * *

**Im really sorry its short guys. REALLY SORRY. A lot of people kept telling me to update SOON, so I did. Im running out of ideas. I have some but...I dont think they are good enough or you'll like them.**


End file.
